Rompiendo La Rutina
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: SasuSai. Esta nueva actitud de Sasuke-kun no podía dejar de sorprenderle, sin embargo, era mejor que la anterior. Yaoi LEMON R&R onegai


**Manga/Anime: Naruto  
Creador: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pareja: _SasukexSai_**

**Yaoi, Lemon (si no te gusta por favor no leas, y si lo lees, no me reclames)  
Dedicatoria: a Anna porque me estuvo echando porras y a Fati-chan porque aunque dudo muchísimo que lo lea, me sirvió de inspiración con sus increíbles fics.**

**

* * *

**

**Rompiendo la Rutina**

Suspiró con pesadez mientras calculaba el tiempo conforme a los ruidos provenientes del exterior. Como todo en ese maldito lugar era una rutina no había modo de que algo la pudiera alterar, ya sabía lo que seguia, podía escuchar los pasos que se acercaban metódicamente hasta la puerta de su cuarto y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

Como lo esperaba la puerta se abrió y se cerró con cuidado, escuchó como echaban el cerrojo a la llave, quizás porque no deseaba que los interrumpieran en medio de sus 'juegos' nocturnos, una falsa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, a veces se sentía confundido, no sabía porque le seguía el juego a ese a quien tenía la orden de matar, no sabía porque no lo había matado todavía. Ah si, porque había renunciado a su misión hacía mucho, desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos... porque le gustaba, le gustaba todo lo que provocaba en su cuerpo, aunque no fuese capaz de explicarlo, ni de comprenderlo.

Podia prever unos labios atacando los suyos sin mayor consideración, invadiendo su húmeda cavidad con su lengua, misma que se enredaba con la suya en una danza posesiva donde no dejaba que nadie sino él saliera victorioso, Sai lo sabía, así había sido desde la primera noche, no había palabras, sólo gemidos retenidos por parte de ambos, a veces le ponía un poco de resistencia, pero otras simplemente se dejaba llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que bloqueaban su mente y cuando se daba cuenta ya tenía al dueño de Sharingan dentro de él embistiéndolo con fuerza, con la lujuria grabada en sus orbes rojizas; a veces no le importaba, no podía exigirle que fuera cariñoso o algo así ya que él no lo era, ni siquiera tenía sentimientos.

Sin embargo nada pasaba, Sai comenzaba a impacientarse, a decir verdad le gustaba sentir al Uchiha dentro de él, se imaginaba que le gustaba porque le provocaba algo muy fuerte e indescriptible en el pecho, porque sentir el roce de su piel con la suya propia le producía un cosquilleo placentero.

Lo observó de pie recargado contra la puerta en actitud pensativa, así que se acercó hacia él, dubitativo, quería decirle algo pero las palabras no fluían, de hecho, ninguno de los dos tenía suerte con las palabras, simplemente con las acciones, así que guió su mano hasta el pecho descubierto del joven Uchiha quien fijó sus negras orbes en la figura de Sai, al tiempo que éste le obsequiaba una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió, finalmente, los labios del Uchiha atacar los suyos, abrirlos para darle paso a su lengua, misma que se enredaba en la suya, provocándole reacciones en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en cierta zona muy sensible ubicada entre sus piernas, un suave mordisco le hizo gemir ahogadamente, Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa mientras lo continuaba besando, mientras ambos comenzaban a bajar hasta encontrarse con el frío piso de la habitación.

"Sasuke-kun" no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre con un dejo de lujuria al sentir como los labios expertos del Uchiha iban recorriendo la piel de su cuello volviéndola sensible, como las manos ansiosas iban dejandolo sin ropa, sintiendo el vello de su cuello erizarse ante el contacto con el piso. 

Sasuke se desesperaba por quitar esas molestas prendas de ropa que aún cubrían el cuerpo de Sai, a decir verdad era un poco brusco en ciertos aspectos, pero cada vez que su cuerpo se encontraba con el del inexpresivo pintor se sentía feliz, feliz y orgulloso, quizás porque sabía que era el único capaz de provocarle emociones, tal vez no pudiera comprenderlas, pero al menos podía sentir algo, lo sabía cada vez que veía la expresión en sus oscuros ojos denotando su expectación. 

Finalmente logró tenerlo bajo su propio cuerpo tal y como llegó al mundo, maravillandose ante ese cuerpo tan blanco y tan bien formado, tal vez le faltara madurar un poco, pero eso era natural, después de todo sólo tenían 16 años... los dedos de Sai se posaron sobre su boca y Sasuke se dedicó a lamerlos pausadamente, concentrándose en ello y en que su peso no aplastara a su amante, sabía que estaban sólos en ese refugio y que Orochimaru tardaría en volver, así que podían sentirse más libres para... estar juntos.

Comenzó a bajar, su lengua dejando un húmedo rastro que nacía de la comisura de los labios hasta la clavícula, continuó su camino hasta llegar a uno de los pezones del artista, mismo que tomó entre sus dientes y su lengua, jugueteaba y lo mordisqueaba, provocando que el pintor arqueara la espalda como un gato, incapaz de hacer nada más, de nuevo una sonrisa curvó los labios del Uchiha mientras le brindaba la misma atención al otro pezón, hasta que ambos estuvieron erectos y entonces siguió recorriendo la piel que venía buscando desde hacía noches, cada roce los incitaba a más, cada vez que pensaban que serían descubiertos el placer aumentaba y la sangre hervía en sus venas.

"uhm, Sasuke" odiaba esa tortura que le hacía pasar, cuando su cuerpo pedía más de él era cuando más se tardaba y lo hacía suspirar y desesperarse

Su camino de saliva siguió extendiéndose hasta el ombligo donde se detuvo de nuevo para fastidio de Sai, quería que Sasuke le hiciera cosas mucho más interesantes que sólo juguetear con su ombligo, podía sentir su erección doler y pedir por un poco de atención, misma que Sasuke se negaba a dar, todo lo hacía a su modo, de tal forma que quedara satisfecho.

"¿te pasa algo?" preguntó divertido alzando la cara para encontrarse con la cara inexpresiva de Sai "ah ya veo, que desesperado te has vuelto" comentó como si nada

Sai se imaginó que un comentario de ese tipo habría hecho que Naruto lo golpeara, por un segundo se pregunto si el Uchiha y Uzumaki... de inmediato desechó la idea, no creía que hubiera podido pasar entre ellos algo más que un simple beso, además cuando Sasuke dejó Konoha era bastante inocente, si acaso pudo haberse pervertido luego de convivir más de 2 años y medio con Orochimaru, pero había llegado un poco inocente en ciertos aspectos de la vida, como ese.

"ah... Sasuke-kun" gimió al sentir un cálido aliento envolver su erección, sentia un calor que no conocía y que jamás se había molestado en entender, pero que definitivamente le gustaba.

A continuación sintió los labios del Uchiha lamerlo con tanta lentitud que habría enloquecido a cualquiera, pronto su miembro se vio envuelto entre esos carnosos labios que sólo se curvaban en gestos fastidiados o sonrisas forzadas de vez en cuando, la lengua se encargaba de estimularlo de formas que no se explicaba y se veía forzado a aferrarse al piso aunque no había mucho de donde agarrarse.

Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta al sentir los dedos fríos de Sasuke rozar sus testículos de manera muy provocativa, jamás había jugado tanto con él en una sola noche, normalmente iba, lo tenía y se largaba, aunque ahora el placer se triplicaba enormemente.

Ya no podía, era demasiado placer, no pudo evitar explotar y liberar toda su semilla en la boca del Uchiha que degustó un poco sorprendido, un hilillo de baba caía por la comisura de sus labios mientras estos se curvaban en una finísima sonrisa

"no es necesario que te calles, ellos no están" le dijo con gesto divertido, Sai lo observó curioso, se refería por supuesto a todos los ruidos y gemidos que ahogaba inconscientemente, era algo natural dado que no sabía cuando podrían estarlos oyendo.

"lo siento, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke hizo un asentimiento mientras retiraba con su mano los mechones de cabello rebelde que cubrían la frente del pintor, a esas alturas la piel de Sai estaba tapizada por fínisimas perlas de sudor que resbalaban lentamente, la piel del Uchiha también estaba perlándose y el calor se seguía volviendo insoportable.

Con total calma, contraria a la actitud acelerada e impaciente que había mostrado en días pasados, acercó sus dedos a la boca del pintor, quien captando el mensaje los atrapó y comenzó a ensalivarlos, también esto era nuevo para él, ¿sería una nueva faceta de Sasuke?

Lo observó con curiosidad por un par de segundos mientras el dueño del sharingan retiraba sus dedos y cubría su boca con la suya, besándolo de forma apasionada, casi podría decirse que distractora, con todo y eso, Sai no pudo evitar pegar un brinco al sentir dos dedos invadir sin pudor alguno su entrada, entrando y saliendo, lubricando y preparándolo, su respiración se comenzaba a tornar dificil y el placer amenazaba con embotarle los sentidos completamente.

"tranquilo" susurró Sasuke, no era su estilo, pero ahora, simplemente parecía empeñado en hacer que Sai disfrutara de todo aquello tanto como lo había disfrutado él en días pasados. 

Terminó de lubricar la entrada de su inexpresivo amante y le tendió una mano, misma que Sai aceptó con cierta reticencia, le ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse en el suelo que sorprendentemente no bastaba para enfríar sus cuerpos, sin mayores miramientos Sasuke se sentó con la espalda recargada a una pared próxima, también estaba excitado, su pene erecto era clara prueba de ello, Sai lo observó con una ceja alzada.

Sai no necesitaba mucho para captar el mensaje, así que se volvió, no era la primera vez que hacían eso pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse... ¿nervioso?, como fuera, sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrer sus firmes nalgas mientras lo ayudaba a posicionarse, definitivamente el pintor tenía un trasero bastante bien formado, pensó el Uchiha complacido mientras iba entrando lentamente en él, cuando entró del todo ninguno de los dos pudo controlar un gemido excitado.

"ah, Sasuke-kun... ahh" las palabras se volvían más incoherentes, no sólo sentía las embestidas sino también las manos de Sasuke masturbando su miembro expertamente

"¿quieres que pare?" preguntó el Uchiha más joven con cierto deje de malignidad en la voz, por nada del mundo pensaba parar sus juegos, se sentía tan bien, la entrada de Sai era tan angosta que resultaba una tortura, una deliciosa tortura.

"ahh... más... más fuerte" pidió el pintor alarmado ante la idea de que Sasuke lo dejara en ese estado

"oh Sai" gimió el Uchiha, tanta presión lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía evitar apretar el pene de su amante y no podía evitar tampoco plantar suaves besos sobre sus hombros, a pesar de que no era del tipo romántico.

"ahh... ah... eso... sí... más" estaba cerca, podía saberlo, el infierno sería definitivamente una gloria si Sasuke estaba para vivirlo a su lado

"ahh... Sai... ahh" no podía resistirlo, no faltaba mucho

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro, Sasuke derramó su semen en el interior del cuerpo de Sai quien lo derramó sobre la mano del Uchiha y sobre el piso de la habitación, se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos intentando recobrar el aliento, Sai jamás había quedado tan satisfecho luego de... tener relaciones con Sasuke... Sasuke jamás se había sentido tan pleno en toda su vida... 

Sai se volvió hacia Sasuke quien tenía los dedos embadurnados de semen y parecía no darle importancia, como si nada, pasó sus dedos por el pecho y abdomen del pintor antes de comenzar a lamerlos con tan impetú que parecía que fuese un caramelo, esa imágen trajó un sonrojo involuntario a Sai, esa nueva faceta de Sasuke-kun le gustaba más que la del seme dominante y sin sentimientos.

Sasuke volvió a tumbar en el suelo a Sai y comenzó a lamer su pecho y abdomen provocándole cosquillas, a continuación se recostó sobre su pecho, sorprendiéndose y sorprendiéndolo, el vengador insensible ahora parecía un niño indefenso, era innegable lo lindo que se veía.

Reuniendo fuerzas de quien sabe donde, el Uchiha se pusó en pie y ayudó a su joven amante a hacer lo mismo, cayeron en la cama, el colchón se hundió un poco bajo su peso, pero eso no les importaba, se contemplaron en el silencio y luego de un rato de absorta contemplación se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo. 

Tal vez cuando cumpliera su venganza podría definir que era lo que realmente sentía por Sai... mientras tanto, se encargaría de protegerlo a costa de lo que fuera.

Tal vez no tenía un pasado, ni un apellido, ni una vida que pudiera recordar, pero estaba muy seguro de que había encontrado una razón de vivir, quería vivir para ayudar a Sasuke-kun en su venganza... no viviría para nada más.

**Fin**

**Es el primer lemon Yaoi que escribo así que sean comprensivos, pueden decirme que soy un fracaso como escritora y lo entenderé, jeje, no sé si alguien haya escrito de esta pareja en español, sólo sé que vi la imágen y mi mente perv comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, según sus opiniones (si es que alguien se anima a opinar) haré más yaoi (me gustan algunas parejitas yaoi en naruto). El final ha quedado algo flojo me parece, tengo que aprender a pulir eso ¬¬ y creo que el carácter de Sasuke me ha fallado, pero es que ese chico me hace sufrir!! no puedo pensar en un fic de él sin cambiarle radicalmente el carácter, por eso admiro a quien si puede hacerlo.  
en fin, dejo de aburrirlos con mis fumadas... feliz sábado, aunque para mí, no lo sea, me vuelvo el lunes a la escuela ¬¬  
Kozumy**


End file.
